Trapped Hopefully Foever ReWritten
by CC4
Summary: 3 girls get trapped in the DBZ world! What does this mean? CHAOS! Vegeta, Gohan, and Goku are all in this! Veggie and Gohan torture of course!


Trapped Hopefully Forever  
Disclaimer: I do not own DBZ if I did Videl won't exist and Gohan would be mine all mine! MUHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHAH!!!! Okay, sorry I had to get that out of my system.  
Author Notes: Hey since I didn't like the beginning of Trapped Hopefully Forever I decided to do it again..Amazing huh? Yes, yes, I know! The only problem is how the paragraph breaks! IT DRIVES ME CRAZY! If you know the answer to this problem please e-mail me at Sayain_Chicks@yahoo.com with the answer and label it Katie or review. Thank you.this way I can make my chapters longer without going insane now on with the story!(again..-_-)  
TODAY'S STORY QUOTE!: "Not Gohan crazy.Gohan obsessed!" Me  
Author Notes: (Again-_-) If you have a quote you would like for me to  
  
make "TODAY'S STORY QUOTE!" (No.it doesn't have to be in a story but I prefer it  
  
to be ) E-mail me at the same address as above, with the label Today's Story Quote, and if I like it  
  
(Surprisingly I'm not TO picky) I'll put it up there. Okay now..really on with story!  
  
~~*Chapter 1: Trapped! ~~*  
"Little green gopher, popped out of his hole out of his hole." Katie sung for the millionth time in a row.  
  
"KATIE SHUT UP WITH THAT STUPID SONG!" Gabie and Kim cried in union.  
  
"But, I love that song.besides I'm sooooooooo BORED!" Katie exclaimed.  
  
Three girls Kim, Katie, and Gabie were all sitting besides Gabie's pool in her backyard.a usual they were bored.  
  
"So..Katie why don't you go make another Gohan toy for your Gohan clone army okay." Kim suggested  
  
"Noooo...I WANT TO MEET THE REAL GOHAN!" Katie yelled  
  
"Katie.that's never going to happen besides..Gohan would never want someone as crazy as you!" Gabie commented  
  
"WELL VEGGIE HEAD IS A SHORT UGLY BALD HEADED FREAK OF NATURE SO HA! MY GOHAN IS SOOOOO MUCH BETTER AND YOU CAN'T HAVE HIM.ONE DAY YOU WILL SAY.I CAN'T BELIVE I'VE EVER LIKED VEGETA AND I'M GOING TO LAUGH AND GO HA WELL YOU CAN'T HAVE MY GOHAN SO HA HA HA! MUHAHAHHAHAHAHAHHAHA!"  
  
Kim and Gabie sweatdropped.  
  
"That was the scariest thing I've ever seen"  
  
"I know."  
  
After Katie finally clamed down, Gabie, Kim, and Katie decided to do something else.debate whose better Goku, Gohan, or Vegeta. As usual Katie ended up hurting herself by falling out of a tree trying to fly.like Gohan. (A/N: I've actually tried that before.it wasn't a pretty sight either.) They decided to stop there. Once again.they were bored.(A/N: I know.you're thinking again man.she talks a lot.well I do.don't I.hmmm.anyways on to my point ^.^.^.^ = paragraph break, *.*.*.*= scene change.)  
  
^.^.^.^.^.^.^  
  
Suddenly, the wind picked up.  
  
"Owww..my head"  
  
"Katie you shouldn't have tried to fly."  
  
"But, I wanted to be like Gohan."  
  
"Katie you're weird."  
  
"Not weird Kim, abnormal."  
  
"Okay abnormal person."  
  
"Guys look at that blue vortex thingy!" Gabie exclaimed  
  
"Wow, it sure is pretty!"  
  
Gabie and Kim stared at Katie.  
  
"What?"  
  
"Never mind" They both said.  
  
"What do you think it is?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Well duh you don't know!"  
  
"Ha, ha, very funny."  
  
"I know aren't I?"  
  
"Whatever Katie."  
  
"Ummmm.Kim?"  
  
"Yeah?"  
  
"What's Gabie doing?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"W-H-A-T I-S G-A-B-I-E D-O-I-N-G?"  
  
"Katie..you baka."  
  
"Well LOOK!"  
  
Kim looked and saw Gabie walking over to the vortex.  
  
"Gabie..what are doing?"  
  
"Weeelllll...I was just wondering what it would be like if you went inside....soooo..I decided to go in for all you know it could transport us to the DBZ world!"(A/N: Hint, hint)  
  
"Good idea Gabie! I like it!"  
  
"Guys are you crazy?"  
  
"Yes" Gabie and Katie said in union  
  
"No we are not going in there here me?"  
  
"Plzzzzzzzzz Kimmie can we go?" They said in union once again  
  
"NO!"  
  
"Fine guess we'll have to go without you Kim!"  
  
Gabie and Katie walked into the vortex.  
  
"Guys!...grrrrr.those baka's they never know what their up to do they?" Kim thought to herself, "Weeellll, guess I'll have to go with them to make sure they don't get in trouble!"  
  
Kim then ran into the vortex.  
  
When Kim opened her eyes she saw Gabie and Katie staring straight ahead with jaws hanging open. She heard Katie saying these exact words," G.G..GOHAN?!?!??!?!"  
  
"Gohan?"  
  
"LOOK KIM IT'S GOHAN AND GOKU! OMG.OMG.OMG..!!!!!!!!!" Katie fainted.  
  
"You think she'll be alright?" Kim asked Gabie  
  
Gabie was too shocked to answer.  
  
*.*.*.*.*.*.*  
  
"Hey Dad!" Gohan shouted over to Goku  
  
"What?"  
  
"Look they're some girls over there.you think their lost?"(A/N: NO VIDEL ISN'T IN HERE! Gohan doesn't date Videl in this fic k? Oh and Goku's alive.)  
  
"I don't know Gohan let's find out."  
  
Gohan and Goku flew over to them.  
  
Gabie and Kim could only think one thing," Do I look alright?"  
  
"Hey.are you ladies lost?" Gohan asked politely  
  
"Ummmm.well pretty much yeah, we don't really know where we are."  
  
"Is your friend okay?"  
  
"Huh?"  
  
"Your friend is she okay?"  
  
"I don't know.I'm not a doctor."  
  
Gohan walked over to Katie and picked her up. Goku during this was just standing there. Katie at once opened her eyes.  
  
"Oh.my..gosh.am.I.dreaming?"  
  
"No, your not dreaming, I'm Gohan are you okay?"  
  
"I'm fine I guess.I'm Katie." Katie hoped to herself stars weren't forming in her eyes, "Man, that would be embarrassing!" She thought to herself.  
  
"Do you guys have a place to stay?"Goku asked  
  
"No.not really." The girls said  
  
"Well 


End file.
